Blind on a Christmas Party
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: KakaIru and mentioning of GenRai: Iruka gives a Christmas Party as every year, but this year some people learn to see what they were too blind to see before. [Don't own.]


**Blind on a Christmas Party**

by nayru-kleinefee

"Yo."

"Kakashi-san." Iruka smiled. "You're late. As expected." He mock-frowned. "I always wondered if that means that you're actually on time…"

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei." The Copy-nin scratched his head sheepishly. "You know, I was on my way here but then saw those little children. They said they had nobody to play Santa Clause for them, so I-"

"Sure." The Chuunin smiled wider. "Won't you come in? And a nice story, really, Kakashi-san."

"Maa, Iruka-sensei." Kakashi smiled back. "Thanks for inviting me." He stepped into the house, then looked around.

"As you could probably guess, everybody else has already arrived", Iruka told him, but to the Jounin's relief he didn't sound angry at all. "There are cookies and other food in the living room and eggnog in the kitchen. Help yourself."

"Thanks a lot." Kakashi smiled again, then watched the Chuunin disappear in the crowd gathered in the living room. He sighed. _I would really love to help myself… to something other than cookies or eggnog._

"Kakashi-sensei!", someone shouted suddenly.

"Naruto." The Copy-nin turned around. "Nice to see you."

"You're late", the blond boy told him.

"Maa, you know, there were those elderly, and-"

"We can guess." Sakura appeared next to Naruto, smiling. "It's nice you've made it though."

"Wouldn't have missed that." _A chance to see him? Never!_

"Yes, it's always the best Christmas party in the whole town", Sakura told him. "And Iruka-sensei went to so much trouble this year… Did you see the candles? He decorated them with wax ornaments."

"Nice." Kakashi nodded.

"And you have to taste the rice pudding!" Naruto practically jumped up and down in excitement. "It's so good! He made it all by himself!"

"Really?", the Copy-nin asked. "Have to taste it, then."

"Yes! And the popcorn! He made sweet and salty!"

"Popcorn? I never heard somebody ate popcorn on Christmas…" Kakashi frowned.

"Iruka-sensei made it because Sasuke-kun said that his family always made it for Christmas", Sakura said quietly. "Sasuke-kun was very happy when he saw it earlier."

"Oh. That was very kind of Iruka-sensei."

"He's always kind!", Naruto threw in. "I mean, he invited you!"

"Hey, kid!", Kakashi growled. "It's not that I'm that bad…"

"He didn't mean it that way", Sakura said hastily. "What about rice pudding now?"

"Sure." _Iruka's rice pudding! Best rice pudding ever!_

Kakashi followed his students further into the Chuunin's house, admiring the decoration. A huge pine tree had been placed in one corner of the room, loaded with tinsel, glass ornaments and a huge star on the top. Big presents, all red and green with silver ribbons, lay under its branches.

"Isn't it great?", Sakura asked. "How much effort he went through?"

"Yes", Kakashi agreed. "It's amazing." _He's amazing._

"But the presents are fake ones", Naruto mumbled. "They're just empty boxes."

"I take it you tried?", the Jounin guessed.

"Just a little bit…"

Kakashi laughed. "I'm sure he has a present for you."

"He has!", Naruto told him, sounding excited. "He said I could hang up my stocking somewhere here and come back tomorrow!"

"See?" _I wish I could come back tomorrow, too… and the day after… and the following days… I wish I could move into his home… make it my home… our-_

"Here's the rice pudding." Sakura took a little bowl and filled it, then handed it over to her sensei. "Taste it. It's perfect."

"Mmmh, smells good." Kakashi sniffed again. _Not as good as he though._

"Taste it!" Sakura smiled.

"In a minute." _Sly girl._

"Now! Before it gets cold!", Naruto urged. "We'll make sure nobody watches while you have your mask down and-" He slammed his hands on his mouth and closed his eyes.

"Naruto!", Sakura hissed and turned towards him to glare, giving the Copy-nin more than enough time to wolf down his pudding.

"That was perfect", he announced after he had tugged his mask back into place, then sighed in bliss.

"What was-" Sakura turned around again and froze.

"Is everything alright?", Kakashi asked innocently.

"Y-yes… Everything's fine, Kakashi-sensei", the girl answered, visibly restraining herself from rolling her eyes.

"Great", the Jounin chuckled. "Maybe I'll have some eggnog now." _Maybe I'll take a look and see whether Iruka's in the kitchen._ He made a step towards the kitchen door.

"He's doing it again", a familiar voice announced behind him.

"I'm doing what, Sasuke?", Kakashi asked and turned around to his third student. _He can't know!_

"Not you, Kakashi-sensei", the boy answered. "Genma-san."

"Again?!", Naruto shouted, sounding furious.

"What's Genma doing?", Kakashi asked. "Singing dirty Christmas carols?" _Oh, please not! I've heard enough of them on last year's Jounin party already…_

"He's molesting Iruka-sensei", Naruto growled. "He does that every year!"

"He's molesting my- He's molesting Iruka-sensei?!", the Copy-nin snarled. "Where?" _I'll take that senbon of his and stick it through his tongue and then through his little Special Jounin! Without removing it from his tongue first!_

"They're near the window, over there." Sasuke pointed. "I just heard Genma-san suggest he could show Iruka-sensei his 'silver bells'." The boy shuddered. "Iruka-sensei didn't look comfortable at all."

"Okay! That's it!", Naruto announced. "I can't stand it anymore! That perverted idiot does that every freaking time Iruka-sensei is having this party!"

"He molests Iruka-sensei every year?", Kakashi asked, his hands clenched to fists tightly. _How can he dare to do that?! Iruka's mine! I'm the only one who may molest him! _He frowned._ I mean… I mean… _

"Yes, he does!", Sakura told him indignantly. "It's so embarrassing! But Iruka-sensei is much too polite to do something else than tell Genma he should leave him alone. And just telling him doesn't work."

"I'll handle it", Naruto growled, rolling up his sleeves. "It's enough! I will show that pervert-"

"I'll show him", Kakashi interrupted his student. _I'm stronger. I can crush his 'silver bells' more forcefully. I'll make sure he can't… ring them for a very looong time._

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura frowned. "That's very nice of you…"

"Iruka-sensei invited me here. That's the very least I can do to thank him for that." _And that's the only way I can ensure that Genma keeps his dirty hands off my Iruka…_

"Yeah!", Naruto shouted. "Show him, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Hrn." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"But make sure you don't embarrass Iruka-sensei", Sakura warned.

"I'll think of something." Kakashi nodded, then all but stomped towards the window where he soon saw Genma appear, his back towards the Copy-nin, talking into Iruka's ear and leaning against him.

_He's so dead! How can he dare to touch my Iruka?!_ Kakashi flinched. _My soon-to-be Iruka. At least I hope that… But I-_ He frowned when he saw that he was not the only one looking intensely at Genma and Iruka. Although the other person didn't look furious at all but sad. _Now that's interesting…_

"And I thought that now that you have winter break at the Academy", the Copy-nin heard Genma purr into Iruka's ear when he arrived next to them, "we could get to know each other a little better…" He hand brushed lightly over the Chuunin's arm.

"Genma-san, I already told you I don't have time", Iruka gave back, his face a little flushed from obvious embarrassment. "And if you excuse me now, I want-"

"But I don't want to excuse you", Genma whispered. "I want-"

"Genma", Kakashi interrupted him, now fuming. _He's- he's touching him! How can he dare to touch him?! I never touched him like that! How can he dare to touch him?!_

"Kakashi." Genma looked at him, then grinned. "Late as always, hu?"

"Could I have a word with you?", the Copy-nin forced out through clenched teeth.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Outside."

"Outside? Kakashi, it's freezing cold there and-"

"Outside. Now."

"Okay, okay." Genma shrugged. "Whatever you want." He turned towards Iruka again and whispered, "Wait for me…", then went to go to the front door.

"Kakashi-san", the Chuunin murmured. "What do you want-"

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei", Kakashi told him. "It won't take long." He forced a smile, then followed the Special Jounin outside.

"So, what's up, Kakashi?", Genma asked when he shut the door behind them. "I don't have-" He gasped in surprise when the Copy-nin grabbed him by the collar, pulled him around a corner and then pushed him against a frosted wall forcefully. "What the hell do-"

"He's mine", Kakashi growled. "And if you ever dare to touch him again, you're dead, hear me?"

"He's- wha- what?!", Genma stammered.

"He's mine", the Copy-nin told him again and leaned closer. "Iruka's mine alone, and if you ever touch him again, you'll regret it!"

"Iruka's…" The Special Jounin frowned. "You… you have a relationship with him?", he asked incredulously.

"No. But he's mine!"

"But-" The frown on Genma's face deepened, then, to Kakashi's utter confusion, he started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?", the Jounin hissed. "What's so funny?"

"Look at us!", Genma laughed. "Two idiots with the same problem, and we really fight about it!"

"We're not fighting about whatever!", Kakashi told him coldly. "I'm telling you to keep your hands away from my Iruka, and you will obey, else-"

"Easy, Kakashi." The Special Jounin held up his hands. "I don't want to steal your Iruka."

"Yes, sure. That's why you molest him every year on his party."

"Molest?" Genma frowned again. "Yes, I guess you could call it that…"

"Stop it!"

"It's okay, Kakashi. I won't come near him anymore." Genma sighed. "I'm sorry."

"You should apologise to him", Kakashi told him, still glaring.

"I know…" The Special Jounin sighed again. "I guess it wasn't the best idea to try it that way…"

"Try what?"

"Try to get him."

"Iruka?", Kakashi growled.

"No." Genma shook his head. "Raidou."

"Raidou?!"

"Yes." The Special Jounin let his head hang down. "I had hoped he would maybe finally…"

"What?"

"Kakashi… You're supposed to be a genius. Can't you guess what I want?"

"What you-" The Copy-nin's eyes widened, then he let the Special Jounin go. "Oh."

"I thought that if I flirt with Iruka again and again, maybe Raidou will become jealous and finally… see me in the way I see him."

"Oh."

"M-hm." Genma sighed again. "But don't worry. I won't come near your Iruka anymore. Promised." He turned around. "I hope you can win him."

"Wait!", Kakashi called.

"What's it?"

"He wasn't happy at all with seeing you flirt."

"I know that, Kakashi. I already said that I won't come near your Iruka anymore."

"No, I didn't talk about Iruka." Kakashi looked at him, then smiled.

"You mean… Are you honest with me?", Genma asked incredulously.

"Hey, I wouldn't lie about _that_!" The Copy-nin shook his head.

"Then… then…" Genma's eyes widened visibly. "Then…"

"Yes." Kakashi nodded, grinning.

"Then…" The Special Jounin moved his mouth for some time in silence, then the senbon finally fell down from his lips and hit the ground with a 'pling', and that sound seemed to break the spell. Genma turned and ran around the corner.

Kakashi sighed. "Not fair…"

"What's not fair?", somebody asked suddenly.

The Copy-nin jumped in surprise. "I-Iruka-sensei!"

"Did you talk everything over?", the Chuunin asked, leaning against the wall, then smiled.

"Erm… Yes?" _How much did he hear?_

"I guess some people will never forget this evening…" Iruka straightened up and walked over to the stunned Jounin. "If I had known that Genma-san…" He laughed quietly. "It would have spared me about three-hundred 'What shall I do, Iruka? He's always flirting with you and not even looking at me that way'-talks with Raidou."

"Oh. That much?" Kakashi flinched under his mask. _Great. Very intelligent answer._

"More or less." Iruka looked up at him, then his eyes widened. "Look, it's starting to snow!"

"Mh?" The Copy-nin tilted his head to the sky and really caught side of thick, white snowflakes falling down slowly. "We should go in, then."

"Why? I think it's nice. They taste sweet, you know."

"You'll get cold."

"Not if you warm me…" Iruka grinned impishly.

"W- wrmyu?", Kakashi coughed out.

"Could you repeat that?", the Chuunin laughed. "And please hurry, I'm freezing…"

"O… okay…" Kakashi took a hesitating step forward, then lifted his arms slowly.

"Mmmmh, thanks a lot." Iruka stepped forward and instantly wrapped his arms around the Jounin's waist, then rested his head against his shoulder and sighed. "Much better."

"M-hm." The Copy-nin slowly embraced him, his body tense and breath laboured. _A dream. A dream. I'm dreaming. He's in my arms. He's warm. He's smelling sooo good. He's a dream. I'm dream-_

"Wanna hear a Christmas story?", his dream asked him.

"Sure." _As long as it makes this dream stay._

"You know", the Iruka in his dream said, "there once were four hesitating, blind idiots on a Christmas party."

"Oh?", Kakashi breathed and tightened his hold on the dream a little.

"Yes." The Chuunin he currently dreamt of lifted his head and looked at him, then smiled. "But then the first idiot got jealous and angry at the second because he flirted with the third idiot. And because the first idiot was a possessive idiot, he dragged the second idiot out to stake his claim to the third idiot. Can you follow me?"

"I think." Kakashi hugged his dream even tighter to make sure he didn't vanish like good dreams always did.

"You truly are a genius, hu?" The Iruka-dream laughed. "But I'll make it short: The first and the second idiot had a conversation which was overheard by the third idiot who followed them out to make sure they didn't kill each other."

"Uh-oh", Kakashi murmured. "That's not good. The third idiot will be angry, hu?" _Weird dream… Much more talking than in my other dreams about Iruka…_

"Wait for the end", the dream-Iruka told him. "After the conversation, the second idiot finally could see and is now probably opening the fourth idiot's eyes. The fourth idiot was very sad about him flirting, you know?" He laughed. "But I wanted to make it short. Do you want to know what happened to the first and the third idiot?"

"Yes, please." Kakashi nodded. _AM I dreaming?_

"Well, the third idiot who now knew about his blindness before and could see…" The dream gave the Copy-nin another impish smile. "He wanted to kiss the first idiot to cure his blindness."

"Really? That's nice." _Definitely a dream._

"But there was a problem."

"What problem?" _There never are problems in dreams._

"The first idiot wore a mask and the third didn't like to kiss masks."

"Why didn't he pull it down then?", Kakashi asked.

"Good idea." The Iruka who maybe was a dream and maybe not removed his arms from the dreaming Jounin's waist, then reached up and quickly pulled the mask from the Copy-nin's face.

Kakashi's eyes widened when the freezing air attacked his moist skin and quite clearly told him that he wasn't dreaming at all. "Ndrim?"

"Whatever", he heard Iruka whisper, then the Chuunin wrapped his hands around his neck and pulled his head down in a gentle kiss.

"No dream?", Kakashi asked, breathless, when their lips parted again.

Iruka laughed. "Quite sure it's not."

"Good." The Copy-nin kissed him again, purring in bliss when the Chuunin slowly deepened the kiss. _No dream! No dream! No dream!_

"Wanna go in again?", Iruka asked afterwards. "It's getting cold."

"I'll warm you", Kakashi whispered and hugged him tighter.

"Then we can maybe stay here a little longer. I want-"

"Iruka-sensei!", a loud voice suddenly sounded towards them from the direction of the house.

"I didn't hear Naruto at all", Kakashi told Iruka.

"Me neither", the Chuunin answered, then kissed him again.

"Iruka-sensei! Genma-san is molesting Raidou-san now! Where are you?" Footsteps could be heard crunching on frozen snow.

"Still not hearing anything", Kakashi murmured and captured Iruka's grinning lips again.

"Iruka-sensei! They're practically _eating_ each other in the middle of the room! And there isn't even a mistletoe!" More crunching footsteps. "Could you please tell them-"

Silence.

More silence.

"One… two…", Iruka murmured against the Copy-nin's lips before he tightened his hold on the Jounin's neck and drew him into another passionate kiss.

"IRUKA-SENSEI?!"


End file.
